Electric Moon
by Electric Moon
Summary: Old Story Deleted. Current chapters edited, made better, and hopefull the story will be continued. Cyborg is injured and needs the help of someone with advanced technological knowledge. A mysterious girl comes and offers help. Who is she? Read and find
1. Late night Nevermore

**AU-** Okay. Re written!

**Disclaimer-** The Teen titans, whilst wholly wonderful, do not belong to me.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lights were going off outside my alley late at night. I figured it to be another villan attack. Jump City seems to have so many of them. Thank the gods for the Titans. I curled back to my box, protecting my tools.

I hear a crash outside. One of the female titans screamed, and I grabbed my things and peered out of the alleyway. What I saw surprised me very much! The virtually indestructable Cyborg seemed to be injured. He was flat on his back, with his lights flickering. I motioned to the Titans to drag him into my alley. Raven looked at me strangely.

**Raven's POV**

"AHHHHH!" Starfire screamed. I looked and saw that Cyborg was injured. There was motion in the corner of my eye, and a girl in an alley waved to me to come closer.

"Robin!" I spoke. _I must not get out of control! I can't let my powers out now. I don't DO fear. I don't DO panic._

"What is it Raven!" He was in combat with one of Slade's robot ninjas. He didn't notice that Cyborg was down yet. How could he not notice?

"Cyborg is down.. And there's a girl motioning to us." Robin broke Slades 'bot and looked at Cyborg.

"He's flashing? What does that mean?" His voice was filled with confusion as Starfire at this point was hugging Cyborg.

"Why is he not responding? Is he ill? What did Slade do to him? What girl? Will she help us?" Starfire was crying, and glowing.

"Dudes...she could be on Slades side. Why else would she be in an alley near this fight? Come on! She would have ran like any sane person!" Beast Boy had a point; We had no clue who this girl was.

"Starfire, B.B. go talk to her. We'll protect Cyborg, Okay Guys?" Robin gave the orders. We all nodded.

**3rd person POV**

Robin and Raven guarded the injured Titan. It was known that if news went out to Slade and other villians, they would attack at the sign of weakening. Cyborg's plasma ray had taken down alot of biological villians badly. Starfire and Beast Boy approached the mystery girl, who was made known as Amelia.

"I can help him. But I don't have all the right supplies. He probably does. May I repair him in the tower?" The girl seemed sincere and the two who approched gave the news to the guarding pair.

"I think we can trust her" Robin had Raven carry Cyborg. The other three followed the girl, who made herself known as Amelia Sunfar. She was carrying 3 garbage bags and a cardboard box.

"My things" was all she said. She didn't let anyone help her carry them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AU- **I'm editing and revamping the whole thing. Maybe it will be better now


	2. Frozen Mind

**AU-Re written**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own teen titans, and the mysterious girl isn't copyrighted. But i'll get god awful mad if Cartoon Network rips it off of me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the tower Amelia was led to Cyborgs' room. She gave a quick scan of the room. When Raven set the limp Cy on his 'bed' that was more of a table in which he could recharge. The others stood at the door, with faces leaving traces of distrust, worry, and fear.

"I can't work without enough space. And with too many people " Said Amelia. Raven and Robin looked at the girl who had turned away and leaned over Cyborg. Laserlights were going off, and 'twas too bright for them to see exactly what she was doing. Robin gestured to the others to leave.

In the other room, the others were 'expressing' their outrage.

"What is WITH HER? She is so...?" Beastboy uttered

"not normal?"

"Stranger than me?"

"A Freak!" Beastboy finally exclaimed.

"Yea, well. She is extremely all of those. She doesn't talk normally. I mean, no offence Raven, but she sounds even more colder than you!" Raven nodded. Starfire and Beast boy were fidgiting and kept on looking back at the room were they left Cyborg alone with a stranger.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her alone with Cyborg?" Beast boy's voice wavered. "I mean, we don't even know if she 's with Slade or something! I mean, yea she looked Homeless, but since when is a homeless girl a techno-genius? She could have been trained in HIVE or by Slade or by...? ANYONE! There are so many villians in this city my head is spinning! But then again.. Maybe she's a villian gone AWOL? Saw the light? Became a child of good and ran away, which could be why she was in the alley. OH MY GODS! We blew up her home! Did you see were she slept? Yea, it was grimy and uber gross, but is was tidy, without the cleansing of the grime part!" By now Beast boy's mouth was (literally) going a mile a minute, and Everyone in chibi said one thing!

"SHUT UP!" Now, with BeastBoy quivering in mouse form, Robin was pacing in front of the HUGE television. Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy (now human-ish form) sat on the couch and waited for Robin to say what they should do.

"All of what Beast boy said -strangely- could be true" ("Thats a first" said Raven) "but we just have to see. She can fix Cyborg. I can feel it. But the only thing keeping me from trusting her is the fact we know nothing about her."

Little did Robin know, Amelia was behind a corner, listening to everything they said. "He's right. They don't know a thing about me"

Days went by, and a low whirr was heard from Cyborg's room at all times. The Titans took turns checking in on Amelia as she fixed him. At one piont she completely removed the mechanical part of his head, and put him in a cryogenically frozen state, to protect the biological parts of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starfire squawked as she saw Cy in the chryogenic freezer, and his mechanical head in her lap. "YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! HE IS DEAD!"

"Tch, No he isn't. He's frozen. I can't fix him all the way without fixing his mechanical mind, and if I tried to fix it with him still attached to it, He really WOULD DIE. By electrocution. So I pulled out his chryogenic freezer. I think his 'doctor' gave it to him in case this kinda thing would happen to him. Lucky him, or else he'ld get an infection from his head being exposed to O2 without this baby." Amelia lifted Cy's mechanical half of his head, and returned to her work.

"Oh. So he is... Alive?" Starfire inquired. She wrung her hands and floated to the freezer. "He looks... EWWW!" Starfire saw Cy's half-head, and like any teen girl, she got grossed out.

"Tch. He's alive, and if you can't handle what you see, why doncha just leave?" Amelia stopped the laser, and lifted her goggles to look at the green-around-the-gills Starfire.

Star left, and as she went out the door, She heard the whirring start again, and whistling starting up. It sounded oddly like "Fly".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AU-** Here's the next chappie! I hope you like it. It's longer and nicer written than the first chappie.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Finally fixed

**AU-** BACK PEOPLE! I hope the people I sent my signed reviews to read my fic, and tell others about it! Anyway,I hope you like it!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That evening Amelia finished the final touches on Cy. His mechanics were in place, and all he needed done was to restart him without erasing his hard-drive. (His memories, and programming.) Amelia saved his hard-drive on 10 floppies. She searched for and pressed the restart button, and slowly uploaded the memory. Soon Cy became concious as she uploaded the 5th floppy.

"Wait, what? Were am I?" Amelia snapped her head up and looked at the concious titan. "Who are you?" Amelia turned and picked up the 6th floppy disk.

"Tell me, what do you remember?" Amelia slid out the previous floppy and put in the next. The Titan looked at her strangely and started going on about 'Last nights game'.

"We won the play offs! We did fantastic! I made the winning touchdown and landed my place in my dream college! I'm going to go play with the top team in the College league!"

Amelia grimaced. _He was so happy. Then that damned accident. This could possibly be an emotional evening. I hope he understands._

As she uploaded the 6th disk, Cy looked down at her in shock. "What are you doing?" Amelia looked at him.

"You'll understand soon. What are these memories?" Cy looked her in awe, and looked like he just noticed something. He touched his mechanical half of his head, and looked at his hands.

"Whats the matter with me? Why am I metal? Why do I look like this? TELL ME!" Cy stood and turned the girl towards him. Her goggles were on top of her head, and her long dirty, messy red hair was everywhere. He just noticed she was crying...

"Listen to me. You'll remember everything when I finish putting these last four disks in. But I can tell you this much. You have really great friends who were really concerned after the battle."

"Battle? What battle?" Amelia switched out the the floppies once more and looked at him. "Oh... I was in an accident. And the only reason I'm alive is because of these? I made a horrible, horrible choice that night. I was so stupid." He waved at his hands, his head. Amelia nodded and switched out the floppies once more. "I met the Titans... and we formed a crime fighting superhero group? My god, that sounds so... lame!" The next two floppies gave him his more recent memories, and he began to understand everything.

"So? It's like being born again huh?" Amelia looked at him when she closed his chest plate, and 'dusted' her hands off. Cyborg looked at her again and nodded.

"I still don't understand one thing. I don't remember you." Amelia looked at him and grinned.

"Thats because I only ever met you a few days ago when you were hit. I offered my skills to help you. The others accepted. I'm finished now, so I better just bring you to them. But they're probably asleep by now." Amelia looked at the clock that read 1 am.

"Go get them. They'll be happy for the wake up call."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The titans stumbled into the rec room in various states of conciousness. "Whats this about? Is something wrong with Cyborg? Beast Boy fell down and gurgled;

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school! It's too early! Can I have a cookie?"

"No, nothings wrong with Cyborg... in fact-" Raven cut her off

"Then why did you wake us up? Some of us sleep at night." Raven glared at Amelia, who simply brushed it off.

"If you let me speak, I'll tell you why you all got woken up! CYBORG! COME ON DOWN!"

Cy walked in from the kitchen, and Starfire squealed. "YOU ARE OK! OH I WAS SO AFRAID WHEN SHE FROZE YOU AND TOOK OF YOUR HEAD!"

"Wait, WHAT?" All of the Titans yelled and glared at Amelia. She gave a nervous grin and waved her hands at the advancing team.

"What? I disconnected his mechanical head and put him in the chryogenic freezer so his biological brain wouldn't get infected! Star just over-reacted. Anyway, I did my job, so I better pack up and get going."

"No, why don't you stay for a while? Least we could do." Cy said, and everyone agreed.

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll just go and sleep." Amelia walked off and sighed with relief. _Maybe this would be for the best. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Au-** I like to think this one was even better. I hope you like it.


End file.
